


Fragments - #37 : « Frederick s'est fait Vadoriser » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [37]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Series Bonus, slight crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ce qu'il y avait de bien à être brûlé au troisième degré sur l'ensemble du corps, c'est que l'on se retrouvait isolé dans une chambre hyperbare et que l'on avait enfin tout le temps de réfléchir. Sur tout. Et n'importe quoi.#HumourNoirAssumé





	Fragments - #37 : « Frederick s'est fait Vadoriser » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparemment... malgré l'arrêt officiel de ce recueil, c'est toujours trop tentant d'y écrire de nouveaux trucs :p Profitez donc bien de ce deuxième bonus !

Frederick Chilton était probablement le psychiatre le plus malchanceux du monde. Son métier le passionnait, ses patient•e•s l'intriguaient... mais certaines personnes plus ou moins liées au FBI avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le prendre pour cible, alors perdu•e•s au milieu de leurs délires.

Miriam Lass l'avait laissé pour mort, le confondant avec son tortionnaire. Adieu, mâchoires gauches et vision du même côté, bonjour cicatrices et prothèses.

Cette fois-ci, il avait servi d'appât au Dragon Rouge, et ce schizophrène consanguin lui avait arraché les lèvres et regardé se consumer.

Frederick commençait à avoir une excellente idée du calvaire subi par le fictif Darth Vader – autant sur le moment, que les conséquences à vie des brûlures.

**Author's Note:**

> … Oui, j'ai craqué, et osé mettre du crack dans ce recueil :p


End file.
